During One Afternoon
by Joesally
Summary: After three months of dating, Orihime began to question when would they have their first kiss. Fluffy IshiHime oneshot.


A/N: This is my first time writing a FULL fanfiction. I couldn't actually resist the cuteness of these two and had to write this. It's been inspired by a pic I saw on twitter posted by ayinvui.

Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo. But this idea is absolutely to me, since he couldn't show us the adorableness of this ship. I still love you Kubo-sensei.

* * *

Trees had been long dispossessed of their foliages by the severity of the lacerating winter winds, shoots mercilessly were exposed to the hypothermic weather as a result. Crystalline-white snowflakes asphyxiated the land with thick layers, where one would acquire specific boots to overpass. During such a weather, most would rather stay within the warmth encompassing their houses, have warm beverages or anything of the sort to maintain a cosy feeling or atmosphere. And so was it the case for Ishida Uryū and Inoue Orihime.

One year had already passed upon the thousand-year blood war. The Quincy had been defeated and peace had prevailed. Many things changed during this single year. For instance, Uryū had been admitted into medical college, a major he despised greatly, but after the occurrences he underwent during the war, he had a change of heart; especially towards his father, Ryūken. As for Orihime, she chose the major where she'd be a fashion designer. The most significant event, however, was the sudden confession of these two of being now... a couple. It'd been three months since they revealed their relationship, and despite the many teasing comments Uryū received regarding how he could convince the hottest female in their school to go out with him, they were now happily spending their time together.

Around four in the afternoon, within Ishida's house, the aforementioned couple were sitting on the floor; side by side with their backs supported by the long upholstered seat behind them. A tray carrying biscuits and two cups of tea laid before the two.

It was their first winter together and both hadn't been this warm before. The healer, employing the excuse of coldness, would usually use his body as a personal heater by pressing up against him affectionately. In return, he'd always welcome her gesture by gently encircling her smaller figure with his arms.

Winter was truly the cuddle weather.

Today, however, Uryū appeared rather too occupied with a specific medical book he was currently reading, whilst his girlfriend here was attempting to get his full attention regarding a serious topic she seemingly had been struggling with. Wrapping delicate arms around his left one, she commenced with a normal conversation.

"As expected from Ishida-kun, studying even during winter break."

"Mhm, I have to."

"Breaks are designed to give students a rest, you know."

"Most students. The real rest comes after getting satisfying results."

"It wouldn't hurt anyone to take some rest sometimes.."

"I do take rests, though, Inoue-san."

"Geez, so serious.."

Stealing a glance from the corner of his eye, he noted the small protrusion her lower lip formed, that adorable expression she'd be manifesting whenever her desires weren't being reached. He already knew she needed something, but sometimes he'd just like to tease her this way to provoke this exact reaction, which always involuntary etches a small and genuine smile onto his lips.

"When is Ryūken-san going to finish his work for today?" She returned, not giving up yet.

"Depends. It differs from— wait, /Ryūken/??" With perplexing visage, he turned slightly narrowed oculars to her direction.

". . . Yes?? Ryūken-san?? Your father?" Innocently responding, she lifted silvered irises to only be seized by his oceanic intense ones.

"I know— I mean, since when you're calling him by his first name?"

"Ohh.. he actually told me the other day to do so."

". . . . . I see."

". . . Why do you seem.. upset? . . oh my god, don't tell me you're jeal—?!"

"I'm not!" He immediately cut what he was already aware of, as a small blush was aroused upon being discovered.

"It just sounds weird that you aren't calling your boyfriend by his first name while his father you do."

"But, Ishida-kun never called me by my first name, too. . ."

"I—" Caught off guard.

"In fact. . .you—" Paused, as the words she was about to voice needed her utmost courage.

You can do it, Orihime.

With resonance gradually getting lower; to the point where the last word could hardly be audible, she finally could confess what had already been bothering her lately. "— you.. you never even attempted to. . k-kiss me. . ."

Insecure to witness his reaction, exceedingly flushed face turned to the opposite direction right after the words escaped. How would he take it? Was that inappropriate? She couldn't cease the endless enquiries from flowing through her head.

On the other hand, Uryū was rather. . . tongue-tied. Her statement echoed within his head, and the more it repeated, the higher his temperature rose. Lids paralysed, he stabilised bewildering gaze upon the back of her head, still in attempt to digest her words.

Did his innocent princess just confess that!?

The silence growing reached the unbearable level, until he decided to make sure verbally of what he just had heard.

"Inou—"

"I was kidding, you know! Ahahaha, did you fall for it? You did, didn't you?!" Endeavouring to enshroud her embarrassment, she immediately thought to rectify her earlier words by laughing it off. Which in fact, upset the Quincy instead.

"Inoue-sa—"

"What's that, Ishida-kun!? I didn't think someone as smart as you would fall for something like this!"

The more she prevents him from speaking, the darker the tone engulfing his vocalisation becomes. Failing to notice his seriousness, her awkward laugher and needless rectification persisted, until his second plan.. completely silenced her.

As the realisation of being unable to verbally find answers dawned on him, he decided to make his actions speak this time. Before she could fully comprehend the current situation, the man had already compelled her to face his side via a somewhat assertive force bestowed by a single hand upon her shoulder. And once perplexing eyes caught the melted desire within the intensity of those sapphire irises, she had no chance for unnecessary enquiries, as her mouth was quite busy with...his own.

He kissed her. And there was no way to back off now.

Despite how it initiated with aggressiveness in order to allow him to break through her jumbling words, the caress was fast to pick up a gentler pace. Unsophisticated in movement, the healer was soon to surrender to his mouth's urges, as she entrusted herself to the intoxicating movements of his lips against hers.

How long had he been fighting his own greedy desires? It began way before the aforementioned three months, when he established an unyielding barrier of self-control. A barrier that she just demolished by a mere statement.

Her lips, more fragile and too sweet against his, tasted of the cookies she ate earlier; with a unique mixture of her own. A taste he ardently sought, as his tongue gently caressed her lips, a gesture mostly designed to ask for permission to fully and gratifyingly savour the sensual touch. Stimulated by instinctive force, her lips parted with a soft sigh, an indication of her complete consent, which had correspondingly drugged his senses. The hand seizing his book underhandedly travelled to be encircling her well-defined waist, where his arm bestowed a considerable amount of pressure against her back, resulting in collision between their figures. His other hand slid up, moving gently along her arm, her shoulder, then it took long moments to caress the exposed flesh of her neck before journeying to a crimson coloured face and tenderly cupping it. Utilising it to tilt her head to an angle he deemed convenient to deepen their contact, he could feel his partner had picked up his pace, and was now returning the kiss.

If this continued, he might even go much further than a kiss. . . he knew.

Soon realising the consequences of that notion, along with the diminishing in her energy, as she helplessly gripped the fabric of his shirt upon proportionate chest, he slowly broke the contact, still desirous oculars stared down at his princess, who was currently struggling to keep up with the accelerated pulsation. His situation, however, wasn't any less difficult, as he now ought to reestablish the aforesaid barrier; to not go any further.

After all, he was a respected man whose utmost desire was to consider her personal space and not to invade it, unless a permission is granted.

His forehead soon gently rested against hers, urging her to raise timid gaze to his own, as he finally had the chance to speak now.

". . . Orihime.." Hearing her first name being enunciated with his voice noticeably deepened the rosy colour prettifying her cheeks.

"Listen, it isn't that I never attempted to... kiss you. But, I also have my own insecurities.. and, it isn't easy to regain control sometimes.."

Listening closely, her gaze lowered, as she deep within was already aware of his desire to take their relationship slowly; to make the best out of it.

"You've been quite the disturbance today." He commented suddenly upon noting the somewhat downcast expression she bestowed, before retreating to his previous position; out of her personal space. And it did succeeded to erase the aforementioned expression by the bewildering eyes she lifted once his words hit her hearing.

"W-what? Me?"

"Yes. I should be focusing on this book right now but I can't take my eyes off of you."

Oh... he can actually be quite flirty when he wants to.

Was it possible for her cheeks to adopt a darker shade? He isn't helping her to calm down.

"I-I-Ishida-kun—"

"Uryū." He corrected.

"Eh?"

"Call me Uryū." With warmth filling his gaze, he tenderly ordered, resulting in her to stare astonishingly for brief moments, before a genuine smile of her own arose. She restored their previous position by - yet again; wrapping both arms around his, though this time her head joined by laying against his bicep, with her smile growing to radiate with much more satisfaction.

". . . Uryū."

"Yes?"

". . . I love you."

Book now being negligently held, his eyes remained fixated upon the girl snuggling so lovingly against him, still unable to believe what he did to deserve her, yet powerless to cease the smiling.

"I love you too, Orihime. . ."

.. really, what a pleasant disturbance she was.

The End.


End file.
